Caster of Night
|qualclasses = | height =162 cm | weight =58 kg | gender = Female | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Armor, pendant, jewels, halberd. | likes =Good kings, loyal men, trick loyal men. | dislikes =Bad kings. | talent =Exorcism and melee battle. | enemy =Saber of Noon. | imagecol =Green. }}Caster of Night is the Caster-class Servant of Gezebel in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. She fights in name of the Midnight Thieves along her Master. Profile Identity Caster's True Name 'is 'Sir Bercilak, also known as Bredbeddle the Green Knight from Arthurian legend. She was a knight who appeared at the feast of Christmas in the castle of King Arthur, challenging the Knights of the Round Table to cut her head off with her own halberd. The one who could do such a thing would lose his own head to the Green Knight. King Arthur offered himself to the test, knowing his scabbard could heal him of the wound, but as the only one with the necessary courage to do the challenge, Sir Gawain replaced his Lord, but was surprised to see the strange green armored knight just realocate her own head after being decapitated. She called him to come one year later to the Green Chapel to have his head cut off. Even afraid the knight went to the Chapel but in middleway, Caster constructed a palace where she deceived Gawain by showing herself as both the full armored scarry and brutal Green Knight and as herself acting as the knight's wife. She tested both his loyalty and his chastity and made a pact with him: each time the Green Knight won something in a hunting and Gawain a gift in the castle, the two of them would exchange their gains with each other. After that, Gawain departs to the Green Chapel where Bercilak laughs of him and tricks him by feint two blows and them gives him a very weak blow in the third. Caster let Gawain go telling him that she was instructed to do that test by Morgan le Fay. After returning, Sir Gawain heared that a new knight was choosen by Arthur and when asked whom, Caster showed herself wearing her armor without the helmet, what actually surprised the Knight, who still doesn't knew about her identity or gender. Later Caster helped Arthur against King Cornwall and his sprite, by means of using such a powerful magecraft that the sprite was easily convinced by she to decapitate his own master. Bercilak sided with Mordred in the Battle of Camlamn due to her extreme behavior towards the King of Knights, upon considering him a horrible political leader once the King only put Camelot in wars and more wars. Appearance Caster is a young woman in her late teens or early twenties with chocolate-like brown hair, ruby-like red eyes, and a white skin that gives a serious image of fragility, like if she is made of porcelain and can break any time. She wears a white dress with red garments and her Pendant in her neck. She rarely smiles and normally shows a unexpressive expression in her face. She wears a green emerald-like full armor when engaging on a fight with a amyanth halberd as her main weapon, what she wields with just one hand. She have a strawberry like perfume that impregnate the air around her. Personality Caster is a homunculus so she doesn't think she have a proper personality, but rather than it, she believes she was programmed by her creator, Morgan le Fay, to be a extremely observant and rational, to see through the King's Charisma and analysis his reign with frigid calculation. She is an excellent actress and was capable of seduce and elude Sir Gawain with her charms. She also was capable to make both Archer, Rider and Assassin of Noon think she was a supportive Servant. Due her programming Caster have such a hate for people like Saber of Noon who have been marked as tyrants in history or mythology, the same way, she have such a like for people like Saber of Night, who became well known for their good ability in government. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Rather than a supportive Servant, Caster showed to be a extremely strong Servant in both magic and combat affairs. Due being one of the proud Knights of the Round Table, Caster have such amazing fighting Skills and due being a homunculus created and programmed to magical affairs, Caster have even more amazing Skills when performing magecraft. She have high Ranks in both her Class Skills once Caster manufactured many itens in the Arthurian legend, the most famous of all is her Pendant of Healing. She is particularly specialized in manufacturing jewels for Mana Storage, but can manufacture weapons too in the level of a C-Rank Noble Phantasm, as she did with her own halberd. Also, as a prodigy in magecraft it's not hard to understand how she was able to construct a enormous castle in such a few days. She also is capable of creating a temple for an Oracle, to strenghten one's capability of overseeing through time and space. Caster is particularly capable of analysing and copying any sort of building perfectly, even the underwater pyramid-like fortress found in the Atlantic. Although she wasn't actually from the Age of the Gods, Caster have learn the magic of the said time period through the Knowledge of the faeries. She combined it with jewel magecraft to better fit her own fighting style. She was capable of stealing a mage's Familiar and turn the said Familiar against his own Master. She is skilled in both jewel magecraft, reinforcement magecraft, healing magecraft and in Baptism Rites, using that Skill to applicate all of them at the same time, something that is very useful in physical combat, in other words, she bears the High-Speed Divine Words Skill. Protection from Injury is her personal Skill, it's similar but unsimilar to the Protection of the Faeries Skill. It's the ability to cannot be killed by a astonishing quantity of attacks in a row and neither by a one hit kill strike. In a similar way to the Protection from the Faeries, this Skill strenghten the bearer the hardest the situation is. In the A Rank even curses of death aren't capable to work normally in the Servant's body. Is necessary that the Servant have a high Rank of both Endurance and Luck to burden the suffering anyway. Her last Skill is Eternal Arms Mastership, it's a Skill she inherited as she is both a knight and a magician. Caster has no mental interference causing her problems, but the fact that she was summoned in a non-combat Class is what calls the necessity of her having this Skill to maintain her hand to hand capabilities in hand. She have the Three Noble Phantasms, them being: Green Chapel: The Deliverer of the Deadly Blow, a Reality Marble representing the most famous story about her, it's a chapel made of emeralds where any blow given to her is imediately caused to the enemy in the same way. It calls the necessity of enduring the blows she takes; Pendant of Healing: Crest of the Green Knight, a powerful protection spell caged in a emerald she use as a Pendant in her neck, the pendant is capable of healing instantly any blow given to the owner and dispels curses who normally cancel the effects of magical healing, it's the weapon she used to restore her removed head to it's place when decapitated by Sir Gawain in King Arthur's court; Burden of the Green Knight: Cursed Immortal Judge, is the burden put upon Caster as her programmation. It's a Magic Resistance like Noble Phantasm that enables she to neglect mental interference when treating a King or similar being, it strenghten her parameters when dealing with one who became famous as a tyrant or a bad ruler. If she uses her Reality Marble against such enemy any blow reflected by the effects of the Noble Phantasm is capable of instant killing the one who gave it.